1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates generally to a stack type semiconductor package module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stack type semiconductor package module including a ball layer having a simple structure for high integration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there exist various demands for improved semiconductor fabrication technology in the areas such as lightness, compactness, multi-functions, high-performance and low fabrication costs. The semiconductor packaging technology has been developed in response to such various demands put on the semiconductor fabrication technology. FIG. 1 shows a conventional stack type semiconductor package module 10 including a plurality of stacked semiconductor packages 20.
However, according to the conventional stacked type semiconductor package module 10, the semiconductor packages 20 must be bonded to a ball layer 30 after the semiconductor packages 20 have been stacked, so that not only the increased height of the conventional semiconductor package module 10 is undesirable, but also the structure of the semiconductor package module 10 is complicated.